Secret Delights
by Juri
Summary: [Zutara. Lemon] Serie de fanfics en los que el prota se encuentra entre Zuko, Katara y su lascivo comportamiento. 01. Anonimato: Porque las diferencias entre Zuko y el Espíritu Azul pueden resultar poco obvias...


**Secret Delights**

oo

**Otra vez**

(_01. Anonimato o, 'Tomado por el desconocido sin rostro')_

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen. Aquí solo una autora que busca divertirse un rato con ellos, mientras ellos se divierten ENTRE ellos.

**Advertencia. **Señores, esto es Lemon! Duro y tupido, como dicen en mi pueblo. No habrá mas que eso en esta serie de fics, basados en diversos retos propuestos por la comunidad de LJ: 30 limones (más info en en profile). Aunque llevo tiempo de no escribir este tipo de historias, debo decir que esto NO es para niños, está bastante fuertecito, así que si no gustan de ello estan a buen tiempo de alejarse. Exclusivo Zutara porque son los únicos con los que me atrevo a jugar asi, sin mencionar que no existe una linea de tiempo que seguir. Todos van en desorden conforme la inspiración viene a mi, para que evitemos confusiones: ningún capi tiene relación.

Ya con la advertencia hecha, rechazo totalmente cualquier clase de flamer que me venga. El rating lo he puesto en T porque conozco a varios de aquí, y chicos, estan igual o más pervertidos que yo aún sin ser mayores de edad –just like me XD- pero si a alguien le molesta, hagamelo saber. Y sin más que decir, los dejo con esto. Un total PWP, cortito, para empezar a aventurarnos en este mundo XD Blutara/Zutara.

* * *

Podía sentir el cálido aliento a través de la máscara, empañando sus mejillas entre el furor de verse atrapada entre la árida corteza de un árbol y el fornido cuerpo del ladrón, bien enmarcado en las ceñidas prendas oscuras.

Katara era prisionera del mismísimo Espíritu Azul, enfrentándose a un ritual de anónimos y exóticos deleites.

Otra vez.

Los ojos huecos de la máscara fijos en ella, sin permitirse perder un solo reflejo de luna en el mar que inundaba sus ojos permitiendo a su manos comenzar el trabajo, desenfundando sin piedad alguna la túnica de la morena, quien se mantenía inmersa entre la preocupación de ser descubiertos y el sin fin de vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo desde que la candidez del ladrón se habían apoderado de ella.

Sin permiso alguno, con el suave viento acariciando su torso semidesnudo, se atrevió a posar sus manos en el antifaz de su captor, deslizándolo suavemente para permitir un tanto más de libertad en la respiración de este. Y en sus labios, por supuesto.

Sin dudarlo por un instante se encargó de retener el aliento de Katara en el suyo, degustando cualquier sabor que la boca de la chica de permitiera. Eso y la propia lengua de la Maestra Agua, quien no perdía tiempo sólo en el paladar del joven, mientras retiraba sin cuidado alguno las prendas del ladrón en búsqueda de nuevos sabores a catar.

Sintiéndose arder entre el bochorno del momento y la falta de aire, se separaron en mínimo espacio, sin dejar de sentirse el uno el otro, con la fricción de los cuerpos tan limitada que ya se sentían uno sólo, con la ropa como única limitante, que ya veían desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Tomando él la iniciativa, silenciando a la Maestra Agua con un dedo y continuando el recorrido hacia su torso, envolviéndola en su aliento y un sin fin de caricias que no quedarían sin remembranza por lo menos hasta la siguiente noche. Un gritito ahogado le hizo saber cuanto afligían los mordiscos aquella piel morena. Y lo mucho que ella los disfrutaba.

Con la morena debajo de él, ceñida únicamente por brillante sudor, regresó ante su rostro para saciar el vacío que sentía aún cuando fuesen minutos los que se habían separado. Lo cierto era que entre los apasionados besos sólo buscaba retirar los vendajes que lo separaban más de su femineidad. Con el truco más que memorizado, fue cuestión de segundos para apreciar el pequeño pecho de la Maestra Agua, incluyendo en la revelación el sonrojo de esta.

"¿Aún te avergüenzas?" se escuchó la voz por detrás de la máscara, correspondida por un asentir nervioso de la Maestra que no era más que encantador para su captor "A mí me gustan más cada vez" inquirió sin pudor alguno, con el sonroje de la morena aún más notorio incluso en la profunda oscuridad nocturna.

Katara suspiró por lo bajo, buscando tranquilizarse ante el Espíritu Azul, para responder de inmediato sus palabras desatando la cinta que adornaba la cintura del ladrón. Se la extendió sin chistar, permitiendo a las cálidas manos del joven recorrer su rostro y cubrir totalmente sus ojos, sin encontrar más que oscuridad frente a ella "Creo que la máscara ya no estorbará" se atrevió a decir, para sentirse consumida por el hombre frente a ella, ya sin el molesto antifaz cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

No tardó en sentirlo buscando un nuevo sendero, marcándolo en suaves besos para no perderlo mientras sus manos rebuscaban por debajo de la cintura deshacerse de los molestos trapos que los separaban. Ella correspondiendo el gesto, con mucha más seguridad que antes, tentando a mano nerviosa para apartar la envoltura inferior del chico y sin tocar algo 'que no debiera'. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

Sus manos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando pudo sentirlo en su pecho, degustando cada muestra de cacao permisible, percibiendo el delicioso aroma que la chica derramaba en cada gota, entre cada lamento placentero al sentirlo regodeado de ella. Enviciado al momento, sin dejar rincón alguno sin marca de propiedad, cada uno con mayor fuerza que el anterior, evitando que la emoción la lastimase de alguna forma.

Un ligero gemido brotó de su boca, haciendo el momento más placentero también para él. Regresó a su rostro, apreciándolo con mayor claridad sin la estorbosa máscara, está vez para adquirir poderío sobre su oído, jugueteando entre susurros suaves y golpeteos al lóbulo que obligaban a la chica a rendirse, encorvarse sobre ella misma llamando a la calma que el ladrón lograba ofrecerle.

Los brazos de la chica terminaron con el trabajo empezado hacia poco tiempo, guiada por instintos lascivos poco preocupados en el pudor de la joven al tocar algo de más. Al final de cuentas lo sentiría. Él no tardo en seguirle el paso, con la complicación de desenrollar una a una las vendas que cubrían los suaves muslos de la chica, sin permitirse ayuda alguna mientras se sentía repleto en el palpitante beso entre los amantes y los arañazos con los que adornaba su espalda con la simple intención de llamarlo. Dejar de anhelarlo. Clamarle. Suplicarle por lo que sólo él podía darle.

Terminó la mayor complicación de cada encuentro, encontrándose ambos desnudos en una perfecta armonía, dándose el tiempo para respirar y apreciarse a luz de luna. Ella, apreciada entre ojos ambarinos, envuelta entre pieles perfectamente ceñidas, denotando el maravilloso y bien formado cuerpo logrado en más de una batalla. "Perfecta" fue la única descripción que encontró, sintiéndose palpado por unas manos mucho más audaces. Katara se permitía mirar a mano limpia, notando los músculos del ladrón en su perfecto estado, sin nada más y sin nada menos, todo en su lugar.

La agitación apenas pasó cuando se encontraban arrebatados de nuevo en el furor, con el Espíritu Azul totalmente desenmascarado jugueteando ahora en el vientre de la chica, recorriéndolo como el resto de su cuerpo, continuando vestigios de noches pasadas y comenzando los de las venideras, sintiendo a la Maestra Agua por debajo de él palpitando inquieta.

Se sentía arder, a carne viva, recorrida por sensaciones inexplicables que apenas comenzaban a florecer. Llegaría el momento en que de placenteras serían insoportables, pero prefería tomar el riesgo, y mientras la boca del ladrón buscaba un refugio en su encarnada rosa, ella trataba de lograr redimirse ante él, agradecerle haciéndole sentir lo que ella.

El Espíritu Azul pudo entenderlo dados los movimientos torpes de la joven, quien a ciegas tanteaba el cuerpo del joven obteniendo poco éxito. Se atrevió a encararse de nuevo a ella, anunciándole su regreso en un ardiente soplido que la hizo suspirar por lo bajo "Tranquila" fue lo único que dijo, besando con castidad su mano, apaciguándola como antes.

Al parecer su terquedad no se le quitaba más que con eso.

Lo único que Katara pudo hacer fue sujetarse, envolviendo en brazos y piernas al chico frente a ella, empezando a descifrar el significado de Espíritu Azul más como un ente onírico como tal que un simple ser humano. La bravura de su masculinidad y las eminentes contracciones la hacían cantar, gemir entre las sensaciones y recordarse cada noche que aquella experiencia onírica no podía ser mortalmente posible.

El ladrón se sentía suspirar, acompañando a coro grave el aclamo de su amante, dejándole saber que no había sensación de mayor deleite que aquella de sentirse en ella, ambos sumergidos en una blanca luz tan furiosa y calmada al mismo tiempo. Libres en cuerpo y alma, entregados en todo plano.

El baile se detuvo sin más pareja en pista más que un solo ser, recuperando el aliento a un mismo ritmo, gozándose el uno al otro pacientemente, sin clamar por más. No había más por que reclamar.

Él era de ella, y ella de él. Otra vez.

Y otra vez, un poco menos inquietos que antes, retornando a su verdadero ser, apartando el pensamiento de los bochornosos momentos de hacia minutos pero con el cuerpo remembrándolos y anhelando la próxima ocasión.

Ambos ya con el cuero cubierto, el Espíritu Azul acudió ante la chica, retirándole con candidez la cinta y devolviéndola a su lugar. Una ligera caricia cubierta de fría tela fue la única despedida del ladrón, para ubicarse de inmediato por sobre de ella, buscando escapatoria a saltos entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque.

"Hasta pronto…" se despidió Katara, más sumisa de lo que él pudiera recordar "…Zuko"

Un dedo sobre la boquilla de la mascara la hizo silenciar de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca avergonzada al delatarlo "Espíritu Azul, para ti" terminó, para desaparecer en la espesura del bosque con la promesa de una próxima vez.


End file.
